Help:Community guidelines
Like any other perfect wiki, this one has rules that all users must obey to avoid being blocked from the wiki. Please go through the following rules to avoid the risk of getting blocked: 1. Editing Rules: * 1.1. Do not edit one's conceptions without permission, unless if it is for a grammar/spelling fix, or if it is a collaborative conception. * 1.2. Do NOT vandalize! Vandalism will result in a block. * 1.3. All pictures must be appropriate. * 1.4 You can create custom categories, but it's best to add the "Conceived categories" category in your new category. * 1.5. Do not make inappropriate edits (inserting swear words, sexuality etc.) * 1.6. Do NOT EVER edit ANYBODY'S USERPAGE, unless if you are trusted as a friend of that user in real life. * 1.7. No plagiarism. 2. Commenting Rules: * 2.1. You can occasionally and mildly swear, but do not use it to harass or offend another user. * 2.2. Respect all other users and their opinions. Constructive criticism is welcomed in this wiki, as long as it isn't made in a rude way. * 2.3. RACISM IS ABSOLUTELY NOT TOLERATED! * 2.4. Do not post hacks. Hacks give unfair advantages over others and hacking coins and gems is like stealing from the Pixel Gun Company. * 2.5. Do not spam, especially the spam which are large chunks of completely irrelevant text. * 2.6. Do not start or engage in flame wars. * 2.7. Sexuality in comments is NOT allowed. * 2.8. Do not talk back to any member on this wiki. * 2.9. Do not copy and paste the warnings that you have received onto other users, making these users falsely accused of nothing. 3. Discord Rules: * 3.1. Do not spam in any way. * 3.2. You can swear if you want to, but do not use it to offend other users. * 3.3. No online dating/sexuality. * 3.4. No inappropriate pictures. * 3.5. No flame wars. * 3.6. No inappropriate usernames/avatars or impersonations. * 3.7. Do not annoyingly ping users without an important reason. 4. Account Rules: * 4.1. Use an appropriate username. * 4.2. Use an appropriate profile picture. * 4.3. Keep your profile masthead clean (No cursing, racism, or inappropriate content). * 4.4. Inappropriate content in either the username, profile picture, masthead, or profile page will result in a block. * 4.5. No Impersonations. 5. Other Rules: * 5.1. Do NOT encourage blocked users! Doing so will earn you the block. * 5.2. Do not argue against a block. Arguing against a block will simply make your block longer. * 5.3. Do not create alternate accounts! That is called sockpuppeting and sockpuppeting will lead to serious punishment on your main account. * 5.4. Hackers WILL DEFINITELY be blocked from this wiki. * 5.5. Do NOT remove administrator warnings from your message wall. Those are to keep track on how often you have been warned. Removal of a warning from your wall will result in an automatic 2 week block.